Banished
by mediahybrid117
Summary: Well, this is for Monsters Inc./University, but I couldn't find the option. Anyway, Mike and Sulley are banished because of Randall. This is after M.I.. They get thrown out into a house in the middle of nowhere, where another monster already lurked. Bad summary, but please give this a shot. There's blood and bad words (like everything else I've ever written), so this is Rated T.


**Ch:1**

Their hearts raced in their chests as they were pushed through a sky-blue door. When the door behind them closed and the voices beyond it were silenced, they found that they were left alone in a relatively tidy room. A boy's room. There were toy boats and cars sitting on shelves and a toy box. In the bed in front of them, they found the child. He slept peacefully, and completely unaware of the monsters occupying his room.

"Great. Thanks a lot." Mike whispered irritated.

"This wasn't _my_ fault." Sulley snapped back.

"Well, if _you_ hadn't-" he paused and froze as the knob to the door jiggled. They both gasped.

Into the room stepped a human woman who caught a glimpse of the two and gasped. "Alex, Alex, wake up." She gently shook the boy. "Come on."

The boy grunted and looked up at his mother, "Mom, what's-" he looked at the two beasts and screamed. He grabbed his mother and buried his face into her shoulder.

"We're not gonna-" Mike stepped forward with his hands up.

"Get back!" she shrieked. "Don't come close!" she yelled and ushered the boy out of the room.

"But we're not-" Mike tried adding.

The woman slammed the door shut. After that there was a clicking sound, indicating that she had locked the door from the outside.

Mike sighed and sat on the child's hope chest at the end of his bed. "Of course." He complained.

Sulley sat on the bed. Outside they were able to hear the child crying and the mother shushing the boy.

"What do we do, mommy?" he cried, "I want Eleanor." He sobbed.

Sulley looked over and found a stuffed elephant sitting on the bed, assuming that was Eleanor.

"We'll wait. Just- we'll wait until our monster comes home." She said soothingly.

Mike and Sulley looked at each other in shock. "Another monster?" Mike asked. "Great, he'll be on our side!" he said optimistically.

Sulley got up and looked out the window. "Maybe… wasn't this the same area we banished Randall in?"

"Huh?" Mike hopped up to see. "Great!" he threw his arms up into the air. Then he rubbed his eye lid. "We're screwed." He flopped face-first on the bed.

"And he's the reason we're out here." Sulley complained.

"You threw him out." Mike said in a biting tone.

"It was your genius plan."

There was a click when their attention snapped at the door.

"We're dead." Mike whimpered and backed behind Sulley.

The door opened and stayed open. A lamp on the nightstand near the door wobbled as the door shut, then was still.

Mike and Sulley kept their eyes on the door, praying that Randall wouldn't kill them. The fur along Sulley's spine stood on end and Mike sprouted goose bumps all over after they felt a chilling presence behind them. They could almost feel someone breathing down their necks.

There was a breathing hiss, then a loud, rattling bellow that made the lamp shake.

They whipped around and screamed as loud as they could, seeing nothing. Sulley fell backward and backed away while Mike covered himself and backed away.

Sulley began to see the shadow, and what he thought was Randall, was really a creature with glowing, golden eyes. Skin black, wings spanning at least twenty feet, however partially closed with how small the room was. Nose, hands, feet, tail, and parts of the wings were an unnaturally pinkish-purple. The roaring stopped and the monster lowered. "What _dare_ brings you here?" the creature said.

Mike opened his eye and caught a glimpse of this monster, seeing that there was a feminine form and despite how deep the roar was, the voice was feminine as well. Granted, deep and quite intimidating, but it was clear that she was _not_ Randall. He also kept in mind that she was _not_ happy that they disturbed the area.

"Well!?" she demanded.

"Sorry, ma'am." Sulley flinched, "We were banished." He quickly said.

"Trust me, we don't want to be here!" Mike waved his hands submissively.

She took a moment to study the two, "Wait a minute…" she said after a while, "I recognize you two…" she said, "You two were the freshmen that scared the shit out of Hardscrabble and were expelled." She said.

The two looked at each other.

"You two were part of the Oozma Kappa frat house." She nodded, "Wussiest monsters I'd ever seen. Then you turned them into some of the best students." She looked at Mike, "Impressive work." She sat down, using the base of her tail like a chair and coiled the rest of it near her feet. "So tell me." She closed her wings, "What got you banished?" she asked. "Just maybe I won't kill you," her eyes flickered a moment, "Like I've had to with some unfortunate monsters."

Mike and Sulley looked at each other nervously. "We uh-" Mike paused, "Banished another monster to the Human World. Apparently we can only have that done through the justice system. Monsters noticed that he went missing and started asking questions. Then they found out that we were the last ones to see him, they began pointing fingers and got us to spill the beans." He explained.

She scoffed, "That's stupid."

"Exactly." Sulley agreed.

"You _never_ banish a monster without the authorities being aware of it." She said, "Some crimes are punishable by banishment. Some by prison. Some- maybe- by death." She said. then she shrugged, "That's enough about your personal lives." She stood on her hind legs again, "Names?" she asked.

"Uh- I'm Mike Wazowski, and this is James Sullivan." He was trying to do everything in his power to stay on this monster's good side.

"My friends call me Sulley, though." He said, "So- you _live_ with these humans?"

She nodded, "Yeah. The kid's mom is a park ranger and she found me crashed on the restricted area of the park." She said, "She thought I was a dragon, and loaded me into her truck, hoping she'd be able to help me recover from the crash." She explained, "She couldn't dare tell the authorities that I exist. They'd take me away for studying." She said, "But luckily quite a bit of this area is farmlands, so this place is in the middle of nowhere. With 'daddy' not in the picture, she lets me watch the child. He adores me." She sighed, "Better go let them know you're not a threat." She started for the door.

"Hey- what's _your_ name?" Mike asked, "We told you ours." He said.

She gave them a blank look, "Eleanor." She said simply and left the room, closing and securing the door behind her. She looked forward to the mother and the child huddled together. "They're harmless." She said.

"Eleanor!" the boy cried and ran into the dragon-like monster's arms.

"What are they doing here?" The mother asked.

"Same reason as me." Eleanor hugged the boy and lifted him up on her hip. Save for her neck, she stood about as tall as the woman. "They were banished."

"I see." She nodded. "But what are they doing in my son's room?" she asked.

"When a monster is banished, they are thrown into a random closet. These two just happened to be thrown through Alex's."

"So more monsters are going to be flying through his door?"

"No, Miranda. Once a monster is banished, the door is destroyed in order to prevent any accidental openings for the monsters to return." Eleanor explained.

"Okay. Makes sense." Miranda nodded. "So now what? They can't stay in my son's room."

"They also can't go out in the open. They'll mistake Mike as an alien and Sulley a big blue bear or Big Foot." Eleanor pointed out.

"Is Big Foot real?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Eleanor replied, "But he's not blue. He's brown and quite lanky." She explained, "Makes him hard to find in trees."

"What are they banished for?"

"Banishing another monster without the consent of the authorities." She said looking back up at Miranda.

"I see." Miranda nodded and opened the door, peeking in to see three nervous eyes look back at her. She stood fully in the doorway. "You two need a place to stay?"

The two nodded wordlessly.

Miranda sighed. "Okay. I have a barn that I was converting into a second house, if you two would like. There's hardly enough room here for Eleanor, and now I have two more monsters to house."

"That'd be great. Thank you." Sulley said, he was now holding the stuffed elephant, realizing that Eleanor was the dragon-like monster and not an innocent plush toy.

"Don't even sweat it." Miranda waved her hand, "Eleanor scouts and searches for other banished monsters so she can shelter them here. They're perfectly safe."

"Has she had any luck?"

"No." Eleanor's voice said. "The only monsters I've ever come across were immediately dealt with. Preventing them from hurting Miranda or Alex." She said.

Mike leaned to Sulley, "This is probably why this is a door to banishment."

Eleanor overheard this, "Or quite possibly a death sentence." She said. "Banishing someone else is punishable by both, you know. Where did you banish him?" she asked.

"In this area. At least that's what this looks like." Mike said, "I barely saw out the window…"

Eleanor pinched the space between her eyes, where her nose would've been. "I haven't seen anyone out here." She looked back up at them. "Anyway, let me show you the barn." She sighed and set Alex down.

"No! no!" he jumped and reached up again.

"I'll be back, I promise." Eleanor said to reassure the child.

Sulley watched Eleanor's interactions with the boy carefully. He didn't seem scared of her in the very least, and she was- he'll admit- slightly more intimidating he was. He didn't know which was more impressive; her interaction with Alex or his interaction with Boo- or, as he saw on her paperwork, Mary. She shared the same body type as Randall, except she only had four limbs and not eight. Her wingspan was easily an impressive twenty feet long, if her neck wasn't curved down, she'd probably hit her head on the ceiling. Her head was round, but fairly flat- as he noticed was like Randall's. She had two horns that made her look like the devil's queen, and her teeth were in at least two, very painful, sharp rows, much like a shark. With a webbed collar much like that of frill-necked lizard, but only covered the back of her neck, and along the back of her neck, were six small curved horns pointing backwards. Her hands and feet didn't seem to match, however. Her hands were like a gecko's- with suction-cup-like fingers, and her feet were the same, but when relaxed, looked like very slimy paws. She didn't have any claws whatsoever, but her teeth made up for it. She was a dark, inky black with only purple-to-fuchsia coloring on the end of her long, thin, reptilian tail, her hands, feet, collar, tip of her nose, and parts of her wings. What Sulley had a hard time getting past were her eyes. Both of them a piercing, blazing orange-yellow, and slits that made a cat nervous. This dragon-like monster was certainly not one to be taken lightly. He believed that she had killed, and he didn't need her to prove it.

"Sulley?" Eleanor asked him, breaking him from his thoughts, "You're not checking me out, are you?" she asked, she had now lead them outside to the barn and he didn't even realize it.

"No." he shook his head. "No, just… how long have you known Alexander?" he asked.

She stopped to turn around to look at him. Mike had kept his mouth shut this whole time and talked about things like the types of animals that she had seen in the Human World. She sighed, "He was about three." She said. "He's six now, so I've known him for three years." She said.

Mike nudged Sulley with his elbow, "Wasn't Boo about that age?" he asked.

Sulley shook his head, "Year and a half." He looked back up at Eleanor, "Wasn't he scared?"

She shoved open the barn doors and showed them inside, "He was in awe." She said and sat down, using the base of her tail again. "Like it said, I crash-landed in the park that Miranda worked in. She loaded me up in her truck that night and brought me here. She'd brought me to the porch, and started washing me off. When her son walked out and discovered what she'd brought home, he asked if the knight tried to slay me to save the princess. Apparently he always took the dragon's side in those stories." She said.

"Why'd he say that?" Mike asked.

"Well, my wing was broken. I was shot down, hit quite a few broken branches, I was on the verge of death." She said. "The kid loved me and helped Miranda take care of me. Fed me, kept me company, pretty much treated me as his favorite pet." She said.

Sulley nodded, "How'd you get shot down?" he asked.

She sighed in aggravation, "You ask too many questions." She stood up, "Anyway." She showed them around, "We have blankets. Beds aren't all-too comfortable, but they're beds."

"Where do you sleep?" Mike asked.

"Again with the questions." Eleanor complained and rolled her eyes, "In the house where I can guard that child and his mother. With 'daddy' out of the picture and Miranda in fear of him coming back, I have to be ready to bite someone's head off." She said coldly, "May it be literally or figuratively." She said, "So that's going to start you off with a warning- if you do _anything_ to hurt these people," she pointed a finger at them, "I _will_ kill you, and _make_ you wish you went through a different door. And your death will not be a pretty sight." She said darkly. "Good night, gentlemen." She said and walked off.

Mike watched her leave in shock, amazed with how easily willing she'd be to kill another monster just to protect a couple of humans. "Geez…" he half-scoffed, "Tense?" he asked.

"I really don't think we should mess with her." Sulley said.

"Yeah." Mike said and sat down on a pile of hay covered in blankets, "Me either." He said and looked down. His mind raced as to what to do next. He and Sulley were banished. Never to return to the Monster World. He wondered how Celia was going to be. He'd just asked her to marry him and not even a week later, he was banished. Sulley finally found the right girl for him, and that as about a month and a half ago. Mike had never met the girl, but apparently she was a flying monster and was very slim. Basically the exact opposite of Sulley. He then thought for a split second that maybe Eleanor was this mystery woman, but immediately shook the thought from his head. Eleanor had been banished for at least three years. "Now what, Sull?" he asked unsure.

"We stay here." Sulley said, "We're lucky to get banished to a house and to a spot that's away from humans that don't trust us. And with another monster." He said, "What are the odds? If we leave, that means hiding from everyone and having to try and survive. We'll be safe here." He said.

Mike had no choice but to agree. Sulley was right.


End file.
